


We'll be alright, won't we, Jackie?

by Dani_Chameleon



Series: Newsies Works [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Crying, Cute, Gay Newsies, Hugs, Javid is so cute omg, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV David Jacobs, Resolution, Short Ones Shot, angsty one shot, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Chameleon/pseuds/Dani_Chameleon
Summary: We have an angst fight with a resolution between our two favorite boys.That's all.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Newsies Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702264
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	We'll be alright, won't we, Jackie?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired please help me.
> 
> Excuse my inability to tag.
> 
> Also um- there's a little part where Davey says something that might be a little non-con? If that's not for you skip the paragraph where it says “Oh- oh no, no I didn’t.” at the start. It's an important paragraph but I don't wanna make anyone uncomfortable-
> 
> All it says is there was a demanding and forceful kiss and he had mean and rough hands.
> 
> I don't know how to do warnings--

POV- David Jacobs

I knew something was going to happen.

Jack had been off for days. I should have said something before he snapped. 

I don’t even remember what I did, but he just went off. He shouted at me, quick and mean. 

And now we were screaming.

“David-!” He yelled,

“Jack, you gotta talk to me.” I said. He glared at me. I felt my heart stop, something was wrong. 

“No. It doesn’t matter. Nothing fucking matters, David.” 

“Jack… don’t talk like that…” I managed to say.

“Why the fuck not?? I’m not wrong!” He shouted. 

“You matter, and so many other things matter. This matters a lot, whatever is going on. Look at yourself, Jack…” I whispered.

“I’m  _ fine!” _ He shouted. I stared at him from across the room. “You should go…” He said, hard and cold. I crossed my arms.

“I’m not leaving.” I said. 

“Dave… go…” He whispered. His teeth were grit. 

“I can’t leave you like this!” I raised my voice for the first time, “I care about you and I’m not going to leave you like this!” I shouted. He stared at me.

“Just go-! Just leave before I- before I- gah-!” He shouted.

“Jack…” I lowered my voice down to normal level, “Jack, I trust you. I don’t know what… you wouldn’t hit me, or hurt anything… what…” I let the sentence drift off. He turned his head away from me. 

“Just  _ leave _ David.” He said, his teeth still grit together. I closed my eyes a moment before walking up to him. I walked around him, trying to see his face. He was covering it with his hands. I gently took his hands in mine, peeling them away. He let me, seeming scared to do anything else. His eyes were red, tears stinging in them as he hissed. I felt my face soften as he tried to turn away. 

“Jack…” I whispered. 

“David.” He said again, hard and cold. 

“Jack, look at me.”

“You can’t see me like this, Dave.” 

“Jack… you’ve watched me cry over puppies, you can trust me.” He thought a moment before turning to me. I wiped the fresh tears that rolled down his cheeks. “Jackie… you can cry,” I paused a second, “Oh… oh honey, come here…” I pulled him into a hug, sinking down to the ground with him as he started shaking. I rubbed circles into his back, pulling him into my lap. “I knew something was wrong, I just… I didn’t know how to bring it up…” He buried his face into my neck,

“I don’t know what’s wrong… I’m just… sad. I’m sad all the time, Davey. No matter what I do it’s always there. It’s been a week and I haven’t slept for two days and I hurt, Davey… I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“Oh Jackie… nothing is wrong with you, you’re perfect…” I held him closer to me. “Did anything happen that like… triggered it?”

“I-” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “I watched someone kiss someone else… someone I really liked. He was drunk but…” He shivered. “I keep seeing it on repeat… his hands in his belt loops and- and his eyes fluttering shut. His hands in his hair- they- they weren’t kind hands… he deserved better, even if I’m not good enough.”

“Oh Jack… you need to tell him that…”

“What if he doesn’t listen to me? It’s not my business, anyways.”

“Then make it your business. You care about him, take care of him.” I said, holding him closer still.” He was quiet for a while. 

“I can’t lose him… I- I can’t-” He started hyperventilating. I pulled away from him, cupping his cheeks and speaking softly,

“Hey… breathe for me, alright? In… and out…” I demonstrated. He breathed with me, closing his eyes tightly. He was breathing normally now, tears still in a steady stream down his face. “I’m so proud of you, Jackie…” I smiled softly. His eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes,

“What?”

“You cried, that’s so important to do when something is seriously wrong… and you talked to me,” I smiled a bit wider, “You trusted me. I’m so, so proud of you all the time, but I’m extra proud right now.” I said. His lip started to wobble. 

“Davey… oh- Davey…” He pulled me into a tight hug, “I- I don’t know what to say-” He struggled through the sentence as he cried. I rubbed his back. “I- I needed to hear that-” He cried. 

“Hey… c’mere, don’t cry…” I whispered, He pulled away after a few moments. 

“Davey… should I tell him?” I nodded. He let out a shaky breath. “Alright… give me like- five minutes?” I nodded,

“You got this, Jackie.” I smiled as I stood up. I stood there a moment, looking at him. “Screw it-” I walked up to him, hugging him close as I rested my head on his chest. “This one is for me, m’kay?” He rubbed my back and the rest of the world disappeared. He held me for a while, his chin on my head. Everything felt perfect, no- scratch that. Everything  _ was _ perfect. 

“Did you mean it when you kissed him?” It was barely a whisper. I pulled away,

“Huh?”

“Nothing-” He squeaked, “Nevermind-”

“Jack… kissed who?” He was quiet before he looked off to the side,

“That other drunk guy at the party…” He mumbled, 

“Oh- oh no, no I didn’t.” I chuckled quickly, “I- I’m in love with this one guy,” No- you imagined his face dropping, get it together, David. “He’s really sweet and I would give anything to be with him… he likes someone else, though.” I said, “I needed to try and get over him… he- um… the guy I kissed… he looked enough like him that I could imagine it being him. He-” I shuddered, “He wasn’t the same. He was demanding and forceful… his hands were mean and rough… I wish I never kissed him. I had to drink enough so he would look like you and then I just… everything went downhill.”

“W-what?”

“What do you mean ‘what?’”

“What do you mean ‘I had to drink enough so that he looked like you’.” I felt my stomach drop.

“I meant him, drink enough so that he looked like him-” I was awful at lying. 

“You mean it, Davey? Were you just kissing him cause he looked like me?” I couldn’t look at him. He took a few long steps up to me, putting a hand on my chest. He pushed me up against the wall, similar to how the drunk-party guy did. His hand cupped my cheek, his touch soft and kind. I looked up into his eyes. He looked at me like something worth looking at instead of something to release some stress on for a night. He slowly brought his gaze up from my lips, “Would you want to try it with the real thing..?” I nodded breathlessly as he locked his lips softly onto mine. My eyes fluttered shut and my hands found his waist. I pulled him closer to me before I ran my fingers through his hair, pulling it softly as he pulled away. I opened my eyes slowly. 

“Do you mean it..? Do you mean… this..?” 

“Dave… oh- Davey… I’ve loved you since I met you…” He said. I froze,

“You- you- you love,” I swallowed, “Me?” His face froze, 

“Oh- oh no- I’m so sorry- I- I didn’t mean it-”   
  


“You better have meant it,” I smirked up at him, “I- I hope you meant it, anyways.” I pecked his lips quickly, “Because I mean it when I say I love you too, I mean it more than anything.” He smiled down at me, his eyes shining. I ran my fingers absentmindedly through his hair, standing on my tip-toes to kiss his nose. I rest my head against his chest, smiling to myself.

“I’m-” He started, his heart picking up, “I’m really sorry for yelling at you, Davey… I just… I didn’t know what to do… nothing felt right…” He whispered. I took his hands in mine, looking up into his eyes.

“Jack, I knew you didn’t mean it. I yelled too, I didn’t mean that either. We’ll be alright, won’t we, Jackie?” He nodded,

“We’ll be okay.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/review or kudos they literally make my day :)


End file.
